


Cherry Picking

by ArtOfRykan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Handcuffs, M/M, Revenge, canonverse, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOfRykan/pseuds/ArtOfRykan
Summary: Rick and Negan have been in a relationship for a while, but never actually consumated their relationship. Tonight's the night.





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionkin/gifts), [sinners0prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinners0prayer/gifts), [Hatterized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/gifts).



> So let's just assume this is approximately 6 months after the end of season 7; Rick and Negan have ended up in a relationship, maybe after jail cell time? I might carry on the story if people enjoy this oneshot. 
> 
> Protip, this is explicitly fucking detailed but still fluffy AF. Canonverse, no AUs, perspective jumping??
> 
> UPDATE yeah I'm gonna do at least 2 more chapters :D

Negan remembered what it was like when he was new to sex - new to being vulnerable under the more experienced man on top of him. He valued that gentleness and patience, and now that he had finally, finally gotten to that point with Rick, he was determined to do the same. In a way, he felt proud to be the one Rick had fallen for - the self professed only man to ever cross Rick's mind in that way. They were finally at a place of trust. After weeks of meaningful glances and gropes, Rick had confided in Negan that he finally felt ready.

 

So it was that Negan had excitedly made up Rick's bed in Alexandria. He wanted this man to feel as comfortable and safe as he could possibly make him - a tall order given how far they'd come over the last 6 months. He could still remember Rick's eyes burning into his, declaring that he would kill this man... how had they ended up falling so hard for each other? "Stop being so fucking sappy" Negan admonished himself as he pottered around the room. He wasn't going to act like some lovestruck fucking teenager. Not tonight.

He rolled his eyes at himself as he collected clean towels, a box of tissues and some lube from the bathroom, placing them discreetly inside the bedside cabinet. It was just sex - a messy, sweaty, undignified act. But, he reminded himself, Rick trusted him enough to take this step into the truly unknown with him, and he respected the courage it was taking Rick.

Negan stood back, taking in the freshly made bed, the small glass of forget-me-nots on top of the cabinet, the bottle of water next to it, and rested a finger against his lips as he thought about what he was missing. He huffed a laugh to himself, rumaged around the living room and letting out a little "ahah!" as he found what he was looking for. Negan was just placing some candles on top of the bedside cabinet and striking a match when he heard the front door open and gently close. He stood up grinning, ambling into the sitting room. What Negan hadn't been expecting was to feel his heart start pounding in his chest, fucking butterflies in his stomach. So much for not acting like a fucking teenager.

He swallowed hard, shook it off and gave Rick a grin.

"Welcome home, honey!" he said, spreading his arms wide. Rick gave him a wry smile, rolling his eyes. Never the less, he stepped tentatively towards Negan and stared up this bearded man. The sun had just lowered below the horizon, and this close to Negan, the warm light was catching on his whiskers and doing kind things to the lines on his face. Rick still wasn't quite sure how he had ended up in a relationship of all fucking things with this cheeky arsehole, and yet here he was, relaxing against Negan's firm chest as he gently brought his arms round Rick. This man was a cocky prick to everyone around him, over the smallest things, but when it came to Rick he was the only one he let his guard down around.

Negan hated to admit it, but he genuinely cared for this scarred man. He wanted to protect him from this cruel world of violence and brutality, even though he knew when push came to shove that this firecracker could be just as nasty as Negan.

Looking down at the top of Rick's head and running his fingers through the curls there, Negan came to a realization that left his mouth dry.

He loved this man. He didn't want to spend another day without him and would do literally anything for him.

Negan swallowed hair, staring off into the middle distance behind Rick.

The shorter man stirred in his arms, wondering why those wonderful fingers had stopped caressing him, wondering why there was a sudden tenseness in his body. He tilted his head, eyebrows creased in concern.

"Everything alright?" He asked. A tiny part of him was panicking, convinced that Negan had decided he didn't want Rick any more. He pursed his lips, trying to quash the worry.

 

Negan blinked slowly, coming back to the present moment. He smiled down at Rick. "Sorry gorgeous, just got lost in thought there for a moment. Don't you fret yourself. Now, I believe we had a date planned for this evening?" The grin was back, tongue darting across his lips, hand running gently down Rick's back, coming to rest just above the belt there.

Rick internally sighed with relief, lips pursed again but this time with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I do believe we did” he agreed, eyeing those lips with great interest.

Negan did that small chin jut that Rick just loved, that low drawling laugh that sounded like door hinges however irritating Rick in a way that he loved to hate. He went to press his lips against Negan’s when quite unexpectedly he found Negan had dipped him down and swept him off his feet, thinking it would be hilarious to carry Rick into the bedroom like a blushing bride. On cue, Rick felt a heat in his cheeks – hating himself for blushing so readily, secretly loving being romanced in a way he had never been on the receiving end of before. He decided “fuck it” and kicked his shoes off, squirming happily in Negan’s arms as he was carried through to the bedroom. He noticed that Negan had lit candles and laughed, thumping the larger man on the chest. “Who knew you were such an old romantic?” . Negan grinned down at him, head tilting, “I’m one charming fucker, Rick. I may be a gruff, foul-mouthed prick in public,” he gently lowered Rick on to the bed, “bet you can bet the house on the fact that an old softie resides under all this leather.” He lay down next to Rick, propping himself up on an elbow.

 “How could I have ever doubted it, you even remembered that forget-me-nots are my favourite flower” Rick exclaimed, chuckling and slightly shaking his head.

“How could I forget when they match your stunning peepers?” Negan said. He placed a hand gently on Rick’s chest, suddenly looking more serious. “Are you sure you want to do this, Rick? I promise you, there is abso-fucking-lutely no expectations or pressure from me. You ask me to stop at any point and I will fucking stop.”

Rick swallowed hard, looking down and away from Negan. This was it, then. The point of no return. He couldn't believe how gentle and undemanding he was being – it was so out of character for Negan. He licked his lips, nodding ever so slightly, looking Negan in the eye.

“I'm sure.” His heart rate kicking up a notch, excitement and apprehension mingling to begin the stirrings of an errection.

“In which case, dear” Negan licked his bottom lip through that grin of his, “I would like to make a suggestion. Given that this is a whole new world for you, would you like me to take the lead and guide you through this evening’s entertainments? No funny stuff, I guarantee.”

Rick stared into Negan’s eyes, seeing the truth of his words there. “Alright. I trust you.”

Negan looked like he’d just been given the best Christmas present. He began excitedly unbuttoning Rick’s dark blue shirt, noting that it was fresh on. He carefully threw his leg over Rick and straddled his thighs, pulling the shirt appart to reveal a firm chest but with just the slightest hint of love handles at Rick’s waist. He happily grabbed said handles, leaning down to plant a kiss on Rick’s lips. He loved the feeling of Rick’s beard brushing against his, prickling against his lips.

The sun had almost completely disappeared by this point, soft candlelight just illuminating them both. Negan broke the kiss, lowering his mouth to Rick’s ear.

“I'm very aware that in respects to your sweet little butt-hole you are a complete virgin, and I just can't even begin to tell you how jazzed I am to take your cherry, Rick.” Negan murmured, his lips brushing Rick’s ear, hands fumbling with Rick’s belt and buttons. Rick slid his hands between their stomachs to assist the effort to get his trousers off. To his surprise, his hands were shaking slightly. The combination of lust and apprehension robbing him of his usual steadiness.

Negan unstradled Rick to better facilitate yanking off his trousers. He unbuckled his own belt, licking his lips, making eye contact with Rick as the smaller man sat up to pull Negan’s white tshirt over his head. Both of them were down to their underwear now; both with distinct bulges tenting the fabric. Negan straddled Rick’s thighs again, and asked “If you'd be so good, I’d like you to roll over onto your front”. Rick’s breath caught in his throat fit a moment, before he nodded and gave a husky “ok”.

Rick obliged, feeling Negan’s hands on his hips and gently pulling up until Rick was kneeling, elbows pushing firmly into the duvet under him. Next he felt Negan’s hands snaking round to tug at the waistband of Rick’s underwear. The elastic was gently pulled over and down, allowing his now throbbing errection to spring free.

Negan pulled the pants down and free, throwing them to the side and paying no mind about where they landed. He kneeled betweens Rick’s legs, gently spreading them with his knee. He placed his hands on Rick’s firm buttocks, squeezed, and gently pulled them apart to reveal the dark pink little orifice hiding there. He licked his lips and gently pushed his tongue against the opening. Under him he heard Rick gasp and buck, and grinned to himself. He was going to enjoy this a great deal.

Negan pushed his tongue until it slowly began to slip inside, feeling Rick clench against the foreigness of this feeling before relaxing. Negan took this as an invitation to carry on, and so began pushing his tongue in and out a little more vigorously. He heard a small wimper and decided he was doing a good job of tongue fucking Rick. He increased his speed, spreading Rick’s cheeks wider and pushing his tongue in as far as he could. His own errection was straining against his underwear now, but he tried to pay it no heed, his entire world focused on this delicious creature under him. Rick had slid his hand down between his legs and taken his errection in hand, slowly sliding his hand up and down the shaft. He was luxuriating in these incredibly feelings, precum just beading from the tip of his cock.

Negan surfaced for air a minute later, relaxing his grip on the juicy cheeks in front of him. He licked his lips, returning his hands to either side of Rick’s hips, anticipating the moment when he would be thrusting himself into Rick. But this would be later, he was going to take this good and slow.

“I have 2 options for you.” Rick craned round to look behind him. “ I can use my fingers next, one by one as you like. But my hands are firm, and although it might look like I'm sporting a rod made of steel, I can promise you that my cock will feel more gentle and forgiving than those bony fucking digits” Negan said, waggling his fingers. “So it depends on how brave you’re feeling. The second option would be my recommendation, and not just because I’m just itching to slide my prick into your tight little hole”. Negan internaly admonished himself for becoming so crude at the end, but he was so desperate to feel Rick around him that it was clouding his judgement.

Rick stared at Negan, his heart pounding in his chest. He had deeply enjoyed feeling Negan’s tongue exploring him, once he had gotten used to the foreign sensation. He was feeling like he was ready to be spread wide, ready to let Negan finally take him. He bit his lower lip, “let’s go for option 2” he breathed, his voice husky.

Negan grinned wide and slapped Rick on the cheek, “Attaboy!” he exclaimed joyously, sliding off the bed to retrieve the supplies from the bedside cabinet. Straightening up he pulled the duvet off the bed, before hoping back on. “Would you mind getting down on all fours for me again, gorgeous?” he purred. He was giddy with anticipation. Rick couldn't help but grin back at him, the other man's excitement rubbing off on him. “Before I do that...” Rick said as he pulled the waistband of Negan’s underwear down, allowing his fingers to caress the firm shaft therein with one hand as he pulled the underwear down to Negan’s knees with the other. He lowered his head down and kissed the head of Negan’s throbbing cock, allowing his tongue to slide out and lick the length of him. He parted his lips wider and took Negan into his mouth, bobbing up and down and taking a fraction more of him every time.

Negan groaned and slid his fingers into the curls of Rick’s hair, being careful not to seem like he was actively fucking Rick’s mouth and letting the other man set the pace. This wasn’t the first time Rick had given him oral, but this time he seemed to be actively trying to get as far down Negan’s shaft as he could. He felt Rick digging hours nails into his hips, ambd with a final intake of breath, he squeezed his eyes shut and pulled Negan all the way into his mouth. He’d been very keen to try and deep throat Negan one day, and his lust had given him the hubris to try it tonight. Rick managed a few thrusts down to the hilt before withdrawing completely. He brushed the tears that had sprung involuntarily to his eyes with the effort. Once he could see again, he looked up into Negan’s eyes, the other man’s face flushed and eyes half-lidded. “... wow, Rick” he whispered, feeling weak at the knees, but gathering the other man into his arms and kissing him deeply. He wanted to be able to taste himself on Rick’s tongue, it made him so fucking hot.

Rick wiggled free of Negan’s arms and flopped over on all fours. Negan grinned at the site of Rick sticking his pert little butt in the air in front of him. He hadn't been expecting Rick to be so enthusiastic about the prospect of being penetrated for the first time. But here he was, involuntarily wiggling slightly, wanting Negan to hurry up already.

Negan laughed his door-hinge laugh, slid the towel under Rick and squirted a few pumps of lube into his hand. Once it had warmed up to body temperature, he began gently rubbing it into and around Rick’s sphincter, who groaned and grasped the sheets in his fists. The rest of the lube he generously applied up and down the length of his dick, hands trembling slightly. He was so excited, he was going to have to try very hard not to blow his load too soon.

Negan shuffled forward until he was between Rick’s legs again. He pressed the head of his penis against Rick’s opening, grasping one of Rick's hips with his other hand. “You’re deffinitely sure about this?” he asked, his pulse racing a mile a minute.

Under him Rick groaned into the sheets, “god yes, yes I am. Please, Negan” He almost whined the last part. “Alright then” Negan said, tilting his head and applying the smallest amount of pressure. He felt the head of his prick slowly push into Rick before popping to a halt once the whole head was in. Negan stopped cold, incredibly aware of how crucial this moment was to Rick and flashing back to the same moment when he was on the recieving end for the very first time.

Rick gasped loudly, clenching his sphincter around Negan’s beautiful cock, feeling both panic and ellation, but most of all feeling just how amazing it felt being spread apart. He was surprised that it didn’t hurt, something he had been dreading. He supposed, as he tried to catch his breath, that he was just so aroused by this point that it could be a complete breeze.

Negan swallowed, licking dry lips, “I’m going to let you set the pace here. When you’re ready, I would just fucking love it if you could begin sliding down onto me”. Rick nodded into the sheets he’d burried his face into, feeling more confident now. He took a few steadying breaths and began to gently push his hips back, feeling Negan’s cock sliding into him and filling him up. He groaned again, completely blown away by just how incredible this felt. Negan grasped Rick’s hips a little more firmly, making a low “mmmm” noise and throwing his head back in pleasure. “God damn you feel so fucking good” Negan moaned. Rick smiled to himself, wondering why he had been so worried in the first place. He steeled his nerves and pulled forward until just the head of Negan’s dick was still inside him. Heart pounding, he slid back onto him again, this time a little faster. Rick continued this pattern, gaining a little more speed every time, until he was pounding himself against Negan, moaning loudly every time Negan was in him up to the hilt. He bounced forwards and back, suddenly feeling Negan reach round in front and grasping his cock firmly. “FUCK!” Rick swore, completely unprepared for how incredible it felt having Negan’s rough hand closed around him and stroking in time to Rick’s thrusts. He was breathing heavily at this point, feeling Negan’s beard brushing against his neck and almost crying in pleasure. “Oh, oh god” he moaned, “I think- I think I'm gonna-“ but he didn't get a chance to finish the thought as he came violently, gasping and moaning. He felt Negan push himself up, grasp onto Rick’s hips and thrust into forcefully a few more times, tip to shaft, before grunting a “AaaaAAGH” and filling Rick with his seed. He moaned slightly with each panting breath, Rick having squeezed tightly around his cock as he came.

Rick slowly unballed his fists, feeling Negan’s cock gently throbbing inside him as it finished it’s expulsions. He felt Negan run his hands up his back, reach over for something before presenting Rick with the bottle of water. Rick laughed and took it greatfully from him, unscrewing the cap and gulping as best he could from this unusual angle. He heard Negan sigh deeply and happily as he straightened up behind him. “Whenever you’re ready, feel free to slide off of me” he said, patting and rubbing the cheeks he was still thrust into. What a gorgeous site, seeing Rick wrapped around his cock like this. It had been well worth the wait.

Rick took a breath and gently slid off. He purred at the feeling of Negan’s cock inside him one last time before shuffling forwards and picking up the towels from under himself. He wiped his stomach down, while Negan had leaned over to grab the box of tissues. Rick wadded up the towel and threw it in the direction of the bathroom. Negan had settled back on the bed, looking positively gorgeous, hair all mussed, cheeks still flushed. Rick lay down next to him in the crook of Negan’s arm, arm thrown over the other man's chest. They're breathing slowing, heart rates relaxing and syncing, lying in post-coital bliss together.

“Well, darling, I hope that was as good for you as it fucking was for me” Negan said, squeezing Rick’s cheeks.

Rick lay in silence for a moment, thinking over everything that had happened that evening. It was pitch black outside, the candles half melted away. He realised he had no idea what the time was or how long they'd been going at it. Thinking about all this he looked up at Negan, placing a gentle kiss on those rough lips. “I can honestly say, without a shadow of a doubt, that I will deffinitely be wanting to do that again”. Negan guffawed and slapped Rick’s ass again “That’s my boy! I knew deep down you'd love it as much as I do, my filthy fucking angel” he gave Rick a filthy grin, running his hand up the man’s torso, gently scraping with his nails. Rick blinked in surprise “You enjoy being a bottom? I never would have guessed.” Rick tilted his head, making eye contact with Negan, who licked his lips suggestively. “I have all sorts of... hidden depths.” He grinned. Rick cocked an eyebrow, “Maybe one day you'll let me plumb them?”. Negan guffawed again, “Well look at you! Being all saucy with me. Yeah alright, it’s a date.” He said. Rick smiled at him and settled back down, resting his head on Negan’s shoulder and yawning. Negan flopped an arm over the side of the bed and grabbed the duvet, pulling it over both of them. “I've tuckered you out, haven't I?” he said, nuzzling into Rick’s curls. “Mmm” came the sleepy reply, Rick clearly half way to sleep already. Negan blew out the candles and closed his eyes, drifting off into a very satisfied doze.

 


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets to top Negan for the first time and discovers a new side to himself.

It was Rick’s eyes that Negan had first fallen for. Nowadays he loved every part of Rick Grimes, inside and out. But when they first met, it was the way Rick had hate-fucked him with those pure blue eyes – loathing radiating off him in almost palpable waves. It had stirred something in Negan immediately, making him want to subdue and claim the man even harder. Back then he had wanted to break Rick in 2, whereas now he was more than happy to simply split him in 2 with his cock.

Negan smiled to himself over the mental image, the thought of finally getting to penetrate Rick the other night still omni-present in his thoughts. Without wanting to sound like a pathetic fucking teenager, he'd found it magical in the sappiest but also sexiest way.

He felt a blush cross his cheeks as he patrolled through the Sanctuary, Lucille resting on his shoulder. At some point this afternoon he was expecting Rick to show up in his battered old car. Their relationship was no secret, and in fact had gone a good deal of the way towards improving relationships between the Sanctuary and Alexandria. Negan had wondered if there might be a way to end up working out some sort of peace. It was all well and good bashing in skulls and terrifying people into toeing the line, but he knew this wasn’t sustainable. Things would inevitably change, probably with Negan getting his skull pulverized with Lucille.

He swung his bat forwards and into his other hand thoughtfully, reflecting on how the barbed wire had worn down over time. Still sharp enough to do some wicked damage, he reflected, pushing his thumb against the barbs. As Negan ambled past the fences, walkers groaning in the background while struggling against their bonds, Dwight rounded the corner and trotted over to the Negan.

“You’re, uh, boyfriend is here”. He said, eyebrows creasing slightly at the notion. Negan did not fail to notice this.

“Do we have a _problem_ here, Dwighty boy?” he asked, narrowing his eyes, leaning back a tad whilst patting Lucille into his hand.

“No, of course not”, he said, scoffing. “It’s just.... taking a bit of getting used to is all” Dwight said, shrugging uncomfortably.

“And why, pray tell, is that?” Negan asked, cocking his head to one side. “Does 2 men being in a relationship weird you out?” he took a step closer to Dwight. “Does it bother you that 2 fine, upstanding gentlemen” said with a grin and head tilt, “such as ourselves are getting intimate with each other?”.

Dwight swallowed and shook his head. “Of course not”.

“Good. Because if I do not put up with rape here you can be damn sure I will not suffer any goddamned homophobia either.” He announced, grin gone, Lucille now up and pointed in Dwight’s face. “We clear?” Dwight sighed “Yeah, we're clear. I told Rick to wait for you in the old car park round the front”.

 Negan tutted. “And you left him alone? You’re being quite a rude host, Dwight.” He laughed and strutted off round to front of the Sanctuary.

The sun was getting low in the sky, but it still held some wicked heat on this autumn afternoon. As Negan rounded the corner, he spied Rick leaning on his elbows against the car, staring off into the distance, back-lit by the sun. He was bathed in warm light, his curls catching the rays and looking golden from a distance.

Negan’s heart skipped a beat, unbidden butterflies in his stomach. What the fuck was wrong with him, he wondered, eyebrows creasing. Again he was annoyed at himself for his involuntary pathetically teenage reaction. He didn't feel like this with the hottest of his wives, even the one with the stellar rack. He shook his head, have himself a small smile, and began to walk over to Rick. As he approached, he could feel his pulse quicken; Rick heard the approaching footsteps and looked round to see Negan. He gave him the warmest smile Negan had ever seen on the man's face, and it knocked the breath right out of him. Fuck, he had it bad, didn't he? Biting his lip, he realized he hadn’t felt this way since he first met Lucille. He realized he might as well get used to having no control of these ridiculously sentimental feeling and lean into it.

With that, he dropped Lucille on the ground, sweeping Rick into his arms and nuzzling into his neck, breathing deep the musky, soapy, unique Rick scent he found there. It was the most comforting smell, combined with feeling the lean man in his arms, bringing him a sense of peace he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. A peace he hadn’t felt he deserved any more, nor ever see again, given how he’d decided to live his life after the world had gone to shit.

Rick felt the weight of the larger man against him, pressing him gently against the old car behind him. Recently this situation would have panicked him, but his entire trust in this man had changed. Now he felt the size of the man comforting, trusting that he would use this to protect Rick now.

He smiled, lips pressed against Negan’s ear. “I missed you, too.” He said softly, hands pushing under the leather jacket and coming to rest on Negan’s hips. He adored the smell of the leather, especially combined with the cologne he knew Negan kept squirreled away for special occasions. The warm sandlewood scent caused Rick’s brain to spark, remembering previous intimate occasions he now associated with it.

Negan drew back up to his full height, giving Rick that filthy smile, eyes half-lidded. He ran his hand through the now-angelic curls, marvelling at how lucky they were to have ended up together after everything they'd been through. It was frankly incredible. Rick leaned into the touch, eyes closing. He’d lost all shame he once had about being seen with Negan, now proud of how far they'd come and the good it had done for everyone around them.

“I believe we had a date?” Negan said, arms now resting on Rick’s shoulders. He felt them tense slightly, causing his eyebrows to crease. “If you still want to?”

It was bizarre to Rick to see Negan doubtful, hesitant. It was a side if him he had never expected to see - didn't even think existed. “Would I have come all this way if I didn't?” he said, head tilted. Negan grinned and put a hand over his face. “I gotta confess to ya, Rick. You got me all fucking messed up inside.”

“I hate to admit it, but I feel pretty much the same about you. I haven't felt emotionally invested in a person like this since- ” Rick frowned, looking down “- since Lori.” he finished, the words coming out in a strained undertone.

Negan’s face softened, he leaned back and raised Rick’s chin so he could look the other man in the eyes. “I’m not going any where, Rick. That's a promise.” Rick smiled up at him, the tension in his shoulders finally relaxing. “Thank you”, he said, going up on tip-toe slightly to better kiss him.

Negan leaned into the kiss, and was surprised when he felt Rick’s tongue gently probing. He grinned, engulfing Rick in his arms and leaning him back over the bonnet of the car, joyously and deeply kissing him. Rick broke the kiss, “Should we take this somewhere more comfortable?” he had a wicked glint in his eye that got Negan stirring. “I thought you'd never ask”.

 

Negan led Rick through the old corridors of the factory, arm possesivly around the other man’s hips. Rick still found it a thrill, practically parading their relationship. It made such a welcome change to when they had hidden away their liaisons from prying eyes in the early days. He sighed happily, arm draped around Negan’s shoulders and gently stroking the other man's ear. He felt giddy almost, the happiest he’d been in years, but apprehension was growing in his chest as they got closer to Negan’s quarters. Walking up the metal steps, Rick’s heart was pounding. What if he did it wrong? Worse, what if he hurt Negan? Receiving was one thing, but giving in this way was entirely new to Rick – the only experience he had being their encounter last night.

Negan opened the door and held it open for Rick. He’d taken over and refitted what had been the original foreman’s office as his own, back when the Saviours had first moved into the old factory, converting the upper office into a living area, and the lower office into a rudimentary bathing area. Upstairs he’d outfitted with a half decent double bed, and a few other creature comforts such as a small sofa, tv and mini-fridge. Beyond that, it was a sparse room with very little in the way of decoration. The windows looking out onto the factory floor had all been covered with old sheets, but the walls were still thin. This gave Rick pause as there were still people milling around, completing their daily tasks, going to and fro through this part of the factory. He had no idea how sound might travel. Nothing to be done for it, he supposed.

Negan closed the door behind them, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it over a nearby chair. “Alright, cowboy. You're in charge tonight. You tell me exactly what you need me to do.” The smile on Negan’s face was positively lascivious, causing Rick to blush. The thought of getting to be the one calling the shots was enough to cause him to stiffen already.

He licked his lips, looking Negan up and down. “Undress for me. Slowly.” He said, hand reflectively resting on his holstered gun and tilting his head appraisingly. Negan quirked an eyebrow, and complied. He lifted up the hem of his shirt, gradually revealing the lean and muscled form underneath, sparsely populated with dark hair. He pulled the shirt over his head, mussing up his usually perfect hair. The shirt joined the jacket in the chair, and Rick sat down on the end of the bed, leaning back on his elbows again and enjoying the view.

Negan knelt down to undo his shoes, straightened up and kicked them into a corner. Making eye contact with Rick, he undid his belt, slowly pulling it through each loop, then tossing the belt at Rick. Surprised, he ended up on his back but caught the belt and threw it over the edge of the bed. He rolled over on to his side, propping his head up on one elbow, and undoing his own belt with the other. Negan licked his lips at this, enjoying the site of Rick making no attempt to hide the fact he was fondling himself through his underwear now. He unzipped his flies and let his trousers fall to the floor. He kicked himself free, stooping to pull off his socks before standing up right again. Negan was obviously fully errect now, underwear straining to contain him. Rick let out a long, hungry sigh. “Carry on, then. I'm waiting.”

Negan chuckled his door-hinge laugh, but did not respond. He just kept eye-contact with Rick as he unhooked his pants from his erection. His penis immediately sprung free, swinging round to point at Rick. He felt his forehead beginning to bead with sweat, anticipation and lust mixing once again, but this time feeling like the pressure was on him to perform. He wouldn’t let Negan down.

“Get on the bed.”

Negan obliged, kicking his underwear away and crawling onto the bed on all fours. Rick stood briefly to free himself of any clothes hindering his lower half. As he did this, Negan slid a hand under a pillow and pulled free a tube of lube. Rick climbed back on the bed, taking the lube from Negan without a word. He was usually the submissive one in their relationship, generally happy to go with Negan’s flow. The man knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to ask. Rick wasn’t going to let the opportunity to be the dominant one go by quickly or lightly. He was going to make this last.

Remembering what he’d done last night, he nudged apart Negan’s legs with his knee. “Last chance to back out” Rick said, squirting some lube into his hand anyway.

“Ricky boy,” he said, turning to look behind him “you couldn't fucking pay me to back out now.” Grinning from ear to ear, he wiggled provocatively and said “I want you to _own_ me”.

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” he replied, slicking himself with the lube. He shuffled a little closer, rubbing his now almost painfully erect prick between Negan’s cheeks. He gently rocked back and forth, teasing Negan by brushing against his hole but no more. Under him Negan wiggled again and made a grumpy huffing noise. “Come on Rick, don't keep a fella waiting.”

He laughed, feeling so pleased to have found a way to wield a small amount of power over Negan. He pressed the tip of his cock against Negan’s opening, remembering vividly how Negan had gently broken him in and trying to emulate that. He was just guiding himself in when, without warning, Negan suddenly thrust himself back against Rick. He grunted loudly in pleasure, “FUCK, it’s been too long! And god fucking _damn_ if you don't feel incredible, Rick!” he all but yelled.

Rick blinked rapidly, adjusting to the surprise and the unexpected tightness clamped around him. He felt himself blushing emphatically, even almost dazed. Why was he shocked that even when he was supposedly running the show, Negan still had to exert some power over the situation?

Rick rolled his eyes and got a good grip on Negan’s hips. “No more surprises from you.” He said, controlling a few gentle thrusts back and forth. It was a delightful new sensation and he intended to revel in it.

After a few more thrusts, Negan turned to look behind him. “I promise you, I am not made of glass. You can be a bit more vigorous, you know.”

Rick slapped him across one cheek. “Maybe I don't want to be.” He said, thinking he actually didn't want to blow his load too soon, rather than edge Negan. He kept up a steady rhythm, holding tightly onto Negan’s hips. He was just starting to loose himself in the wonderful sensations, when he heard Negan sigh. “Jesus Rick, stop trying to fuck me and fuck me!”

Rick blinked in surprise. “Oh you don't think I'm doing a good enough job?” he asked.

“Right then.”

He pushed Negan’s face down into the pillow, anger and shame urging him on. Did Negan think all he was good for was a gentle fuck, missionary position, lights off? Rick clenched his jaw, thrusting harder and faster, the other man being bounced forward further into the pillows with each motion. He heard a muffled “That's more like it” and noticed Negan’s hand slipping under himself with the intention of stroking himself. Rick grabbed the hand and pinned the wrist with his next to Negan’s head.

“Did I say you could do that?” he whispered into Negan’s ear. “C’mon, Rick.” He grumbled, voice smothered by fabric.

“So you don't want it vigorous any more?” Rick asked, determined not to let Negan get away with it that easily. Whatever the retort was, it was lost to the covers. Rick knew that if he wanted to, Negan could stop him at any time. So with that, he scratched his nails firmly down the length of Negan’s back, eliciting a moan from beneath. Rick grinned, forgetting about coming too soon and impulsively slid his thumb in besides his member on the next thrust. There came a startled cry.

“Fuck, Rick, _fuck_...”

“I take it that means you approve?”

A strained but happy noise, followed by “please don’t stop” in almost a whimper, almost lost over the sound of Negan’s flesh slapping against Rick’s as he bounced back and forth. Rick laughed at the joy of having such intimate power over Negan, and slid his other thumb in. There came a strangled cry and Negan came immediately, loudly and full of profanity. Feeling Negan’s tight hole squeezing rhythmically around his dick, Rick came a moment later, nails digging into the soft flesh under his hands. He waited for his spurts to cease before easing himself out of Negan and collapsing on top of the man. He breathed heavily, finally taking the opportunity to unbutton his shirt. It was soaked with sweat, so he wiped himself off on it, threw it onto the pile of other clothes. He rolled onto his side, Negan doing the same.

“Well that was certainly un-fucking-expected” Negan said, eyebrows raised, “but certainly not unwelcome.”

Rick rolled onto his back. “Good. Wanted to make sure you went away satisfied.”

“Ohoh, no worries there.” Rick pulled Negan against him and kissed the top of his head. It felt far too tender a thing to do after what had just preceded. He hoped this wouldn't set the tone for the rest of their relationship now – he valued the sweetness and tenderness that had embodied their relationship so far. Having said that, he couldn't deny how much fun he’d had dominating Negan, who had clearly loved it and indeed seemed to want more. He decided he’d talk to Negan about it later, but not right now. Not whilst he was enjoying the feel of hot sweaty muscled pressed against him.

“What do you want to do now, _master_.” Negan asked sarcastically.

“I think I owe you dinner. It wouldn’t be much of a date if I fucked you and then fucked off.” Negan guffawed and rolled off the bed, collecting his clothes. “Let’s start with a drink and see where we go from there. The food in this place isn't exactly haute fucking cuisine.” He said, throwing Rick’s trousers at him before digging out a clean tshirt for him to wear. It was put on gratefully, and Negan opened the door for Rick. As he turned to lock the door behind them, he noticed that someone had leaned Lucille against the wall. When had he forgotten he? He’d never left Lucille behind in his life. A confused frown spread across his features as he unlocked the door again to stash the bat inside. This was something he’d need to think about. But not now. Not when he was planning on having a thoroughly pleasant fucking evening with his counterpart with the angelic curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got chapters 3 and 4 planned, haven't decided if I'll take it further yet!
> 
> Also fucking hell, thank you I'mbadcode for encouraging me!


	3. Moonshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Negan hold a get together for both groups to get to know each other better. Plenty of alcohol is consumed, and Rick walks in on something he will later regret ever seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UM SO THIS GETS REALLY DARK. I don't want to spoil this chapter, but if you've come for the fluff maybe wait until chapter 4? Lucille makes an unexpected appearance soooo...

In the spirit of engendering a stronger alliance between their two groups, Rick and Negan had decided to hold a mandatory social gathering at the Sanctuary. It would be a huge step of trust on behalf of Alexandria’s residents to all congregate inside of what used to be enemy territory, but Rick felt it was important for everyone to help get over any mental roadblocks they might have with this alliance. He was serious about the future of both of their communities living in peace. Once this had been established, they could work on negotiating treaties with Negan’s former tributaries. It was a grand plan, and Rick wasn’t sure if it was even possible in the world they now lived in. But they had to try, and Negan had previously expressed a desire to change his ways.

They’d made sure to have more than enough alcohol on hand to grease the wheels, most of it consisting of a particularly potent moonshine that Simon had been working on. If anything was going to help cement this partnership, Rick hoped it would be this.

Carl, Judith and the other young ones were being looked after back at Alexandria by the few teetotalers that some how still persisted. Rick had left Carol in charge, knowing that if something went wrong, she would be more than capable of handling it.

One of the factory floors had been cleared, with chairs, blankets and a few sofas moved in, with as many candles as possible stashed around as possible. As the night progressed and the alcohol flowed, conversation became more convivial. It actually felt to Rick like people were genuinely getting along, rather than forcing niceties for the sake of it. He milled around the room from group to group, a slight bit unsteadily – he’d tried enough of Simon’s gutrot to know how lethal it was. He had stashed away a bottle of good whiskey for a special occasion, and would fetch it from it’s hiding place in the car soon. He wanted to make sure he made contact with every person from Alexandria first, however. It was important to him that they knew he was here with them, making an effort with the Saviours. He’d even put on his old sheriff’s uniform for a laugh.

Negan was getting merrily drunk. He had a high-tolerance for alcohol, and it took a lot to get him any where near blackout territory, so he knew he could happily knock back as much as his thirst desired. His face felt very warm, in combination with so many people in one space heating up the building, so he decided to stash his jacket and Lucille in one of the smaller, quieter rooms leading off from the factory floor. He’d made sure there was a private space with a sofa for him to chill out on if he needed, and he was glad of the forethought now. Pushing through the crowds, he went in and immediately threw his jacket over the back of the sofa, leaning Lucille against the side. He was just turning to leave when he almost walked straight into Daryl, who was grinning drunkenly at him.

“Daryl!” Negan exclaimed happily, throwing his arms wide. “What are you doing in here?” Daryl threw an arm around Negan’s shoulders. “I came to see if the big dog on campus was holding out on us! C’mon, I know you must be keeping some good shit to yourself.” Negan opened his mouth to reply when Daryl, who had been trying to steer Negan around, tripped over his feet, his full weight knocking Negan over backwards onto the sofa. They both landed laughing.

“I think puppy has already had enough to drink.” He said with a grin.

“HAH! As if. I could drink you under the table, old man.” Came his reply as, quite opposite to his words, he slid down so his head was in Negan’s lap, looking up at the bearded man. Negan rolled his eyes, muttered “you’re a fucking idiot” and leant down to kiss him on the forehead. To his surprise, Daryl reached up to grab the back of his head and pulled him into a sloppy french kiss. Negan immediately went to pull away but paused for a moment. He couldn't lie to himself, when he had all but kidnapped Daryl when they first met, he had wanted him. Fantasized about what he could do to the man in the quiet times when he would stroke himself at night. He didn't know why he hadn’t acted on his urges back then, and had regretted it since. But then things had changed, he and Rick had become closer. He still thought of Daryl in that way, from time to time. He would never tell Rick, of course. But in his drunken haze, he allowed himself to enjoy the taste of the other man that he had craved for so long – cheap whiskey and smoke. Against his will, he felt himself starting to stiffen. The warmth of him in his lap, the passion Daryl was pouring into him, the alcohol fogging his brain and making everything but the feel of his lips fade away. It consumed him whole, and caused his tumescence to swell further. Without a word, Daryl rolled over and off the sofa. He knelt and spread Negan’s legs, proceeding to unzip the fly. He knew he should stop Daryl right now, before it went any further, but the moonshine was making all his discions now. He needed the release, and Daryl was clearly intent on providing it for him. He yanked down the band of Negan’s underwear, and hungrily fell on him. Negan gasped as Daryl took him whole into his mouth. If he’d known back then that Daryl was such a good deep-throater he didn't think he would have been able to keep his hands off him.

Negan was truly lost now, floating in a fuzzy cloud of booze and the incredibly feeling of Daryl’s warm, wet mouth. A tiny voice was telling him to stop this right now, but it felt so fucking incredible. Daryl was doing things with his tongue that even Negan hadn't known about.

 

Meanwhile, Rick had retrieved the bottle of Glenmorangie 12 and was scanning the room for Negan. He frowned, and caught Dwight by the arm as he passed. “You seen Negan?”

Dwight rolled his eyes, and pointed a thumb in the direction of the old office he’d seen them disappear into. What, were they into threesomes now? For fucks sake.

Rick thanked him, and ambled off. He pushed open the door, “Hey Negan, I've got a surprise for you-” but the rest of the sentence was cut short as he registered what he was seeing. His best-friend had his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth, until they both looked up, startled. “What the _fuck_ is this?” he asked, voice surprisingly quiet.

Daryl lept to his feet, wiping his mouth with his hand, Negan hastily buttoning himself back up muttering “fuck fuck fuck”.

Daryl was shifting nervously from foot to foot. “Fuck Rick, I- um- I’m sorry” he mumbled and ran past him. Negan had stood up, reaching a hand out to Rick.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me.” He hissed. “How could you? You literally just promised-” Rick began, noticed Lucille and grabbed it. He pointed it at Negan. “I should fucking bash your fucking skull in, right now.” Tears were beginning to sting Rick’s eyes, the pleasant buzz he had been riding on quickly dissipating. Negan looked utterly ashamed, and gave a small nod – remembering Sherry, remembering Amber.

“You should”. He knelt down. “I’m so sorry, Rick.”

He blinked, frowning hard. “What the fuck are you doing? Just-... just fucking stop it. I can't fucking look at you right now.” Rick spun on his heel, marching out of the room, Lucille still in hand. People turned to look as Rick all but shoved people out of his way, furious rage twisting his features. How could Negan do this to him? He thought Negan had loved him. God he was so stupid, he'd obviously just been saying what Rick had wanted to hear to get him into bed.

He flung open the factory door, stormed across the lot and wrenched open the car door. He threw Lucille and the bottle of whiskey onto the passenger seat and thrust the car into gear. The tyres squealed, throwing up gravel as he floored the car.

He sat in silence, shaking his head, tears rolling down his face. As soon as he was on an open stretch of road, Rick ripped the foil off the expensive whiskey. He pulled the top off with his teeth and took a huge swig. He felt utterly betrayed; not just for their relationship, but for the potential for peace that had been lost. He didn't know why he kept letting himself believe that one day he’d finally live a quiet life. Every time he had gotten close, it had been ripped away from him.

He took another huge swig and choked back a sob.

 

Negan had found the keys to one of the cars and sped off in the direction he thought Rick had gone – he must be going back to Alexandria, right?

He came to a familiar T-junction, flipped the signal to turn right, but noticed fresh skidmarks heading in the opposite direction. He swung the wheel round and followed the tracks. A few miles down the road, he came across Rick’s car in a ditch. The hazards were flashing, door swung open. Negan peered inside. No sign of Rick or Lucille, but he found a half empty bottle of whiskey in the footwell.

He straightened up, looking round. Just on the edge of the forest, he could see a walker. On closer inspection, he saw that it’s head had been completely pulverized. Instinctively he reached for his gun, but he’d left it back at the Sanctuary. No gun, no Lucille. He felt a twinge of apprehension at having nothing to defend himself with, but carried on deeper into the forest. He had to find Rick.

A little further on, he found another destroyed walker. And then another. And another. Negan couldn’t remember ever seeing Rick do anything so needlessly violent before, and his apprehension grew. This was bad- wait, was that... laughing?

Negan followed the sound, eventually coming to a thinner patch of trees next to a lake. Rick was howling with laughter, swinging Lucille around gleefully into the walkers that had been attracted by all the noise. The closest one went down, adding to the already considerable amount of blood distorting Rick’s beige uniform in a horrific Rorschach pattern. He swung and swung the bat, until there was nothing but pulp. He stood up and looked around for the next walker. Which is when he saw Negan standing there, horrified look on his face.

“You.” Rick growled, brandishing Lucille at him. “What the hell do you want?” all laughter gone from him now.

“Rick.” Negan said quietly, walking forward with his hands raised, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. “I just want to talk.”

“Talk?” he scoffed. “It’s a bit late for that, don't you think? There's nothing you could possibly say to fix this.” Rick was yelling now, and Negan knew he was right. He didn't know what he thought he would accomplish, following Rick out here. He just knew that he had to.

“I just...” he spread his arms to the side, shrugging, “I had to come and apologise.”

Rick began laughing again. “Oh my god, you're incredible.” He wheezed, clearly not meaning it in a good way. “I should go.” Negan said, looking down at the ground. He turned to leave, but Rick reached out and grabbed the other man’s collar, throwing him to the ground. Negan let him. There was no fight left in him. Whatever Rick did to him, he deserved it. He’d killed people for less, after all. It was probably some sort of sick fucking poetry that he was ended by Lucille- he’d always known it would end this way.

“I'm sorry I did this to you, Rick.” He said, on all fours now, crunching the dead leaves under his hands. Was this the last thing he’d ever feel?

Rick laughed again. “You didn't do this to me, Negan. I've always been like this, deep down. Don't give yourself the credit.”

Negan closed his eyes and bowed his head, expecting to hear the swish of wood through the air at any moment. To his great surprise, he felt cold metal on his wrist. Upon opening his eyes he glimpsed a pair of handcuffs, before being dragged sideways. His arms were thrown round the nearest tree, the steel snapping around his other wrist, face pressed into the bark. Was Rick going to leave him to die out here? Being eaten alive by walkers would be a horrible way to go; Negan had never thought Rick capable of doing something so cruel, but he was learning a lot about officer Grimes tonight that he hadn’t previously known.

He heard a chuckling from behind him. It was far more menacing than the wild laughter. Negan’s blood ran cold, but he was ready.

“Just do it.” He said into the bark, rough wood pressing into his face, cold metal cutting into his wrists.

“What, kill you? You’re not getting off that easily.” Negan only had a moment to wonder what that could mean, when he felt his belt being undone, trousers pulled down.

“Rick, what are you doing?” he asked, squirming against the tree. He suddenly felt barbed wire being pressed slowly into his exposed fleshed. He sucked a gasp through clenched teeth. “Whatever you’re planning, I deserve-” he began, but Rick cut him off.

“Shut up. I did NOT give you permission to speak.”

Negan nodded quietly. Whatever his punishment, he was just going to take it. Rick deserved his revenge, for this and so much more. It was with a great amount of confusion that he felt Rick pressing himself against his back, hand snaking round and grasping Negan’s prick.

“Wha-” he began again. “I told you to SHUT UP.” Rick hissed into his ear.

Did Rick want to fuck him again? Had he gotten a taste for it now? There were certainly worse things he could do to punish him; this was better than he deserved.

Negan felt Rick’s erection pressing between his cheeks, warm drops of pre-cum collecting in his Venusian dimples. He felt his own cock stiffening in response, Rick’s calloused hand tight around him. Maybe Rick just wanted to teach him a lesson after he insulted him in bed the other night? He could only hope so, he mused as Rick began working his shaft up and down. He felt himself beginning to relax; this wasn't going to be so bad after all. He allowed himself to enjoy the sensation, feeling the pressure in his balls mounting.

Rick pressed the tip of his cock against Negan’s hole, other hand vigorously working the man’s throbbing prick. “Do you want me to fuck you, Negan?” he purred, slowing his hand. “Do you want me to slide my hard wood inside you?”

Negan swallowed hard. “Y-y-y-” was all he could manage.

“SPEAK WHEN YOU’RE SPOKEN TO.” Rick shouted. “Or is that too much to ask?”

“Yesss” he got out, nodding vigorously.

“Say again? I can't hear you.” Rick demanded.

“Yes, please Rick!” Negan begged.

He felt Rick remove his hand, move away slightly, and then he felt something cold pressing against his hole. “Wha-?” he spluttered, before realizing what had just been slid into him.

It was Lucille.

He gasped. It was unpleasantly cold and hard, but yet it was the stimulation he had been craving. He felt Rick’s hand around his cock again, whilst he worked him with Lucille. There was no hint of the gentleness from their first time now – he was being thoroughly fucked with his own baseball bat. He hated it, he hated Rick, he hated how good it felt.

Negan heard Rick hiss as the wire cut into his hand, but he persisted. Negan’s breath was coming in short gasps now, moaning in pleasure despite himself. Rick changed hands, moving his blood-covered hand round to cup Negan’s face. He slid his fingers between the lips, and Negan obediently suckled on them. Coppery blood and the faintest hint of whiskey filled his mouth. Without warning, Rick leant down and savagely bit the side of Negan’s neck, drawing blood. Negan didn't make a sound.

“You were right, you’re definitely not made of glass.” Rick said, straightening up behind Negan. He pulled Lucille out, and pushed himself inside Negan’s hole. He grabbed onto the hips and thrust into him.

“Who do you belong to, Negan?” he whispered.

“ _You_ , Rick.”

“And are you ever going to fucking cheat on me again?”

He was almost crying. “No! I swear it! Never again!” he was so desperate, for forgiveness and the need to cum, that he was almost babbling.

“You better fucking believe I won't be this kind again if you ever do.” Rick said, finally grasping Negan’s cock again, powerfully thrusting himself in to the hilt. Negan cried out and immediately came, white fluid pulsing onto the tree in short bursts.

“Thank you, Rick” he murmured, as Rick came as well, filling Negan to the brim, crying out as well. As soon as he’d finished, he eased himself free, stood, placed the handcuff key into Negan’s hand.

“I’ll see you back at the Sanctuary.” He said in a cold, emotionless tone.

Negan listened to Rick’s receding footsteps, fiddling the key into the lock and wondering what the fuck had just happened. No matter what tomorrow brought, they'd get through this - They'd been through worse. He was still alive, and he was determined to make things right with Rick.

 


	4. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head when Negan asks to meet with Rick several weeks after the incident at the get-together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last chapter, until I come up with an incredible idea about how to progress the story.

Rick had been giving Negan a wide berth for several weeks now. They'd kept the truce between their 2 factions going, behaving civilly when absolutely having to interact, but no more. Daryl had approached Rick to apologise again, blaming the booze, but Rick had given him a frosty reception as well. He thought of Daryl like a brother, so it felt like a personal attack that the 2 men he was closest to in this world could both hurt him so deeply.

He had just returned to Alexandria from a supply run, when he saw one of the Saviour’s cars approaching the gates. He paused where he was standing, watching the car come through the gates, dust clouds billowing. It was Dwight.

He pulled up next to Rick. He didn't bother to get out of the car, only rolling the window down. “Hey, Negan wants to see you.” Dwight clearly looked pissed off about being made to be an errand boy. Rick narrowed his eyes. “Well, I’m busy.”

Dwight’s blank expression didn't change as he heaved a sigh. “He said you'd say that. Told me to tell you it was important, something to do with our alliance.” Rick shifted his weight, resting his hand on his gun, looking down. After a moment, he looked back up. “Alright, fine. But tell him it won't be today. I’ll be there at sundown tomorrow.”

Dwight nodded, then looked around to see if anyone else was nearby. He leaned through the window, voice lowered. “Hey, uh, I'm sorry about what happened to you.” Rick bristled. Did everyone know about Negan’s cheating? He supposed it must be fairly obvious to those who didn't know why they'd been keeping to their own areas – something big.

Rick huffed, painfully aware of the blush rising in his cheeks. “Uh, thanks.”

Dwight nodded again, before jamming the car into gear and speeding back off up the road.

What on earth was Negan doing? Was he going to force them to going back to their old tribute days? Was he going to blackmail Rick in some way? Although they hadn't formally broken off their relationship, he couldn't see how he’d still want to be in a relationship with Rick after what he’d done to Negan in his drunken fury. He’d gone too far, he knew it. It was a side of himself that rarely saw the light of day, but when his pure emotion was roused, even he didn't know what he was capable of. It scared Rick, but he knew it was a reaction to the world they now lived in.

Shaking his head, he walked back home, enjoying the cooler autumn air. Carl was sat on the steps, bouncing Judith up and down. “Hey, dad.” he greeted him, “Good run?” Rick’s mood immediately brightened, sitting down next to Carl, kissing Judith on the head. “Pretty good. Found some interesting warehouses that look untouched.”

Maybe this was for the best. Now he’d had time to think about it all, he was sure Negan had never intended to be with him for the long run. It was good to break things off now before the kids got too attached. He ruffled Carl’s hair and stood up. “You good here?”

Carl nodded, happy to carry on looking after Judith. “Thanks, Carl.” The missing eye was still jarring, every time Rick remembered how it happened. It was a constant reminder that things never went as expected, people never who you thought they were. He patted Carl on the shoulder and went into the house. He had to prepare for tomorrow, mentally and in terms of weapons. He wanted to believe the best of Negan, after everything they'd been through over the last 6 months, but he was not going to be caught unawares in case it was a trap.

 

Back at the Sanctuary, Negan had snapped himself out of his funk. He was absolutely determined to win Rick back, and he had a plan. If this didn't work, nothing would.

He’d spent the last few days coming up with ideas and going on solo runs. He’d found an old plantation complex that had somehow miraculously avoided looting over the years. Negan had plundered the pantry – dried pasta, herbs and spices, even freeze dried parmesan survived. He’d loaded up his bag, and, spotting a locked door at the end of the pantry, kicked it in and followed the stairs down. Lighting up his Zippo, the flame was reflected back off what must have been hundreds of dust-covered bottles of wine. Negan had used to be somewhat of a connoisseur pre-apocalypse, but that was so long ago now. He could barely remember the difference between a Shiraz and a Merlot any more – but he _could_ remember what went well with Italian food. He picked a few choice bottles, packed them up tight, and went scavenging through the rest of the house. There was a few more tasks to do on the way back, but there was time yet. The sun was still high and the weather pleasant. Negan had a good feeling about this. He was sure this was going to work.

 

Rick pulled up the factory gates for the first time in weeks, sun just dipping below the horizon. He didn't know why, but he had expected the Sanctuary to look different somehow. It looked exactly the same as it ever did.

He parked, swung his legs out of the car, pointed boots crunching in the dirt. He’d made sure everyone in Alexandria knew where he was going, and that if he didn't return in a day or two that they should prepare for the worst and make sure their guns were well oiled.

Beyond Rick’s usual Colt Python, he’d tucked a small blade into his boot, with a small pistol tucked into his waistband under his shirt. He was taking no chances.

As he approached the factory’s main entrance, Dwight emerged from the double doors. “He’s waiting for you, on factory floor B.” He said, holding the door open for Rick but still with a sour expression. Given they'd all been working towards a shared goal, Rick decided to take a shot at asking Dwight a question on the off chance he’d get an honest answer. “Dwight... do I need to be worried? Am I coming back out of this place in one piece?”

To his great surprise, a grin spread across Dwight’s face, followed by a small chuckle. “You're not going to die, if that's what you’re worried about.” He held the door open as Rick passed, Rick giving him the side-eye.

Rick walked up the corridor, hand resting on his gun. What sort of answer was that? He pushed open the double doors to the factory floor and stopped short, breathe catching in his throat. He saw what kind of answer that was immediately.

The whole factory floor was covered in candles and forget-me-nots. Repurposed jars, glasses and bowls were strewn everywhere, bunches of blue flowers peeking out. In the middle of all this was Negan, arms spread wide.

“Welcome home, honey.” He said, huge grin across his face. Behind him, Rick could see a dining table beautifully made up with fine linen, silverware and porcelain. A smaller table had portable stoves, each with a bubbling pot, steam escaping from the lids.

“Wha... what is all this?” Rick asked, slowly walking forward, his guard still up. He noticed Lucille leaning against the kitchen table, but missing the barbed wire. What kind of sick game was this? He rested his hand on his gun, and tilted a quizzical look at Negan.

The other man pulled out one of the dinning chairs, indicating Rick should sit. His leather jacket was hanging over the back of the other chair.

“This is an apology. A peace offering. A way to show you that I'm willing to put all of what happened behind us, if you are.”

Rick reluctantly sat down. He wanted to believe all this was true, so desperately, but even he hadn’t forgiven himself for what he did in that forest; how could Negan have done so? He was willing to play this out. After all, there was some delicious smells wafting this way, and what looked like a valuable bottle of red wine on the table. Fuck, there were even wine glasses. Rick couldn't remember the last time he'd even seen a wine glass. Negan had clearly gone to a lot of effort.

Rick smiled despite himself at the little bouquet of forget-me-nots and pastel blue hydrangeas in a tiny vase on the table. Where on earth had Negan managed to find a vase of all things? Or even Rick’s favourite kind of wine? He’d even made bread and somehow sourced butter.

He looked up as Negan leant over to pour him a glass of the red wine. “The food will be just a minute or two more.”

Rick snorted a laugh. “How can I be sure you're not going to poison me?”

“Riiiick” Negan said, feigning wounded indignance, “I am shocked and appalled that you would even think I could do something like that.” He straightened up, placing the Cabernet Sauvignon back in the middle of the table. “Besides, if I was going to kill you, I would make damn sure you knew it was coming.” Rick reflected on this weird sort of respect Negan gave others, knowing it to be true. Weirdly, he found himself relaxing a little more. This all seemed to be genuine. Maybe they _could_ start again.

Negan brought 2 dishes of pasta in a tomato sauce over to the table. “I can't believe you cook.” Rick said, giving the wine a sip. It tasted so good, smooth and fruity. He felt it warming his insides and started to remember why he’d fallen for Negan in the first place. He’d always been surprisingly thoughtful and caring, when he didn't have to be presenting a tough bravado.

Negan sat down opposite Rick, the warm candlelight surrounding him with a gentle backlight, softening the lines a hard life had given him. “Please, try some.” He said, gesturing to Rick’s plate. He tentatively tried a forkful. It was surprisingly good, rich and full of flavour. Negan grinned when he saw that Rick liked it, and picked up his own fork.

They ate together, making small talk. Catching up on what had been happening in each other’s lives over the weeks. Rick was starting to regret having pushed Negan away; had he over-reacted? He was just pondering this when Negan leaned across the table and gently took Rick’s hand.

“Look.” He said softly, “I’m sorry about what happened. I let regret and alcohol make the decisions, and I made a huge mistake. One of the biggest of my life.” Negan sat back in his chair, reaching round to fish out something from his jacket pocket. “I need you to know I'm serious about this. About us. I-...” Negan swallowed hard, fought a small frown, worked up the courage to carry on.

“I fucking _love_ you, Rick. I don't want to loose you again.” Rick felt his heart pounding in his chest, watching as Negan stood and came round to his side of the table. He went down on one knee, revealing what he had hidden in his hand. Rick’s eyes went wide.

“Rick... will you marry me?”

He felt the room spin, seconds feeling like years. He was serious. There was no trace of humour in Negan’s face, this was not a joke. He was staring at Rick intently, Rick staring back. Could he really do this? Could they really make a life together...?

‘Fuck it’ he thought, and grinned down at Negan.

“Yeah, I will.”

Negan whooped and slid the silver ring onto Rick’s finger, scooping him up into a tight hug. He felt tears stinging his eyes, pressing his face into Negan’s neck. He leaned back to look at the ring. “Where did you even find a ring?” he asked. Negan chuckled and shrugged. “I got Eugene to make it for me, using the wire from Lucille. I wanted to show you that I'd changed, and that I'm committed to a long term change for us, and our people... I don't know, it was a stupid idea-” but Rick cut him off.

“I love it.”

Negan grinned again. “Truly?” he laughed, “I knew you were the right one for me!” he leaned in and kissed Rick deeply. Rick immediately leaned into the kiss, tasting the wine on Negan’s lips. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he was determined to make this work. He could see a quiet, peaceful life, so close he could almost grasp it. He reached his hands up into Negan’s hair, grasping that instead, pulling Negan deeper into the kiss. He felt strong hands running down his back, grasping, squeezing, pressing himself against Rick. This was not at all how he'd expected the evening to go – it was beyond anything he could have imagined.

Negan broke the kiss to sweep everything off the table. Cutlery, plates, glasses and the empty wine bottle went crashing to the floor. Part of Rick hated the waste of resources, but a greater part loved the passion and recklessness. It was Negan’s passion that he’d first fallen for, and being the sole focus of it was intoxicating.

Negan turned, grinning salaciously at Rick. He returned the look, and let Negan lift him up onto the table. Rick immediately wrapped his legs around Negan’s waist, using his feet to pull him close. He wanted to feel Negan’s swelling cock against his, even through layers of clothing. He grabbed the hem of Negan’s tshirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it where it wouldn’t catch fine. Negan was fumbling with Rick’s shirt.

“Why you gotta have so many fucking buttons?” he muttered. Shirt finally free, Rick shrugged it off. Negan was grinding against him now, driving Rick crazy. He hopped off the table, both of them immediately ripping at each other’s trousers. Negan hesitated a moment, and then leant over the dining table.

“I’m yours, Rick.” He said, leaning round to look at him. “100%. Utterly and completely.” He knew it to be true, now. Letting him take control after what happened seemed like an incredible move to Rick. He had never expected humility from Negan, and it made him love him all the more.

“Thank you” Rick said quietly, slipping his hands under Negan’s waistband and easing his underwear down. Presented with the option, it seemed rude not to return the favour, so Rick gently pushed Negan’s cheeks apart and pressed his tongue at the sweet little hole he found there. He heard Negan gasp, which was upgraded to a load groan and a buck against the table when Rick slid his hand round and lightly took Negan’s cock. It was already rock-hard and warm to the touch. He slowly began to work his hand up and down, timing each motion with an exploratory probe of his tongue. To his great surprise, he was thoroughly enjoying himself, taking delight in the quivers of pleasure he was causing in Negan. Rick could hear him breathing heavily, hands gripping the table cloth. Rick stood up and slid his own boxers down. He lightly rested his prick between the 2 firm cheeks in front of him. “Do you want this, Negan? I don’t ... want to hurt you.” he asked, tenderly grasping Negan’s dick and smoothly moving his hand up and down the shaft. “I do, Rick. I trust you.”

Rick still didn't feel like he deserved the trust, but this was a good place to start. Having an idea, Rick pulled away. He poked around in the dinner debris until he found the ramekin with the butter in. He didn't relish the idea, but needs must. He scooped out an amount with his fingers and applied it generously to himself. Fortunately by now it was pleasantly warm and malleable. He pressed the tip of his cock against Negan’s opening, and found himself sliding in easily. Rick let out a satisfied moan – it felt as good as ot ever did. “I’ve missed you.” He murmured, hands squeezing Negan’s hips. He heard a chuckle from under him. “Are you talking to me or my sweet little hole?”

Rick blushed but laughed with him. “You, you idiot.” He leant down and interlaced his fingers with Negan’s. “I missed every part of you.” He said, gently thrusting himself from all the way in to almost all the way out.

Negan sighed huskily. He was not going to provoke Rick this time. No goading, just tenderness and luxuriating in the slow fucking Rick seemed keen on. He could certainly get used to this. He adored feeling Rick fill him up, and truly being able to feel the length of Rick as he gradually slid himself almost free, just the hard tip nudged inside, before smoothly but firmly pushing himself all the way. Negan could feel Rick beginning to pick up a bit of pace, leaning low over his back and gently nipping at his ear. Negan loved the feel of Rick’s stubble against his ear. He nuzzled into it, Rick whispering “You are mine and I am yours” his other hand now coming up to interlace his fingers again with Negan’s free hand, “You are mine” he thrust, a little more forcefully, “and I am yours” he thrust himself again, Negan pushing back against him.

Rick softly let go of Negan’s hands and pushed himself upright. He pulled Negan up straight, eased his prick free and turned him round so he could deeply kiss the man. Negan returned the kiss, biting lightly at Rick’s lips, sliding his hands down hungrily and grasping Rick’s ass firmly. Rick hooked a leg up and around Negan, pressing himself against him, scratching his nails down Negan’s back hard enough to draw a strangled gasp from him.

Negan dipped Rick back, swung him round and lifted him onto the table again. Wasting no time, Rick shuffled up the table slightly af spread his legs wide. Negan grinned, licking his lips, thoroughly enjoying the new cock-hungry Rick he had created. He decided to crouch down slightly, taking Rick is his mouth as his other hand fished for the remainder of the butter. Rick was moaning pitifully, bucking into Negan’s mouth.

He hadn’t meant to induce any delayed gratification, but Negan couldn't deny his nature. He continued to suck sloppily, scooping some butter onto his fingers and gently inserting a digit.

Rick cried out in pleasure, grasping Negan’s hair and tugging, almost pulling hair free as Negan slid in a second finger . He was beyond words now, chest heaving and curls sticking to his sweaty forehead, eyes squeezed shut and fucking himself on Negan’s fingers. Had it felt this good last time? His whole world now only consisted of Negan’s warm, wet mouth and the heavenly feeling of Negan slipping in a third finger. He was moaning with each bob of Negan’s head, timed with each thrust of his fingers. He opened his eyes to look into Negan’s .

“P-please” he managed to get out, throat tight, breathing so shallow.

Negan agreed, licking the length of Rick’s cock one last time for his own enjoyment, straightening enough to press himself against Rick’s hole. He slid in easily, trying to be as gentle as Rick needed, but Rick wouldn't allow that for long. He pressed his feet into Negan’s cheeks, ramming his cock thoroughly all the way in as he pushed himself down. His moans got louder as Negan took the hint and fucked Rick hard, nails digging into Rick’s hips, slamming and slamming into Rick who bounced up each time on the slippy tablecloth. Negan was huffing noisily, grunting in time with his thrusts. “You. Are. Mine.” Came his voice gruffly, “I. Am. Yours.”

Rick’s moans suddenly crescendoed just as Negan yelled a throaty cry, Rick’s cock spurting cum into the air whilst his ass was filled with Negan’s own pearly fluid.

Negan leant over and relaxed his muscles, enjoying watching Rick’s face as his moans gradually became much quiter and slower. Eventually he fell silent and opened his eyes. He looked down to see Negan grinning at him. “ _Fuck_ if you ain’t beautiful when you orgasm, Rick.” He smiled at him as Negan leant over more and kissed him gently. Rick sighed happily and slipped his hands around the larger man's back. He wished Negan could stay inside him forever, even post-coitus his cock still felt amazing. Negan slid his hands under Rick’s back and pulled him up until he was sat upright. He held Rick tightly against him, brushed his lips against his ear, “I love you.” Rick kissed Negan’s strong jawline, stubble prickling his lips. “I love you, too.”

They stayed that way for a while, holding each other, hands gently stroking faces, lips brushing against skin.

The candles had almost completely burnt down by the time they eventually broke the embrace, Rick sliding off the table and wrapping the table cloth arpund himself. Without the candles the large room had become surprisingly cold.

Negan pulled on his trousers, looked round and found the sight of post-coitus Rick wearing a tablecloth irresistible. The light was soft, sweaty curls plastered to his face, cheeks flushed, beautiful blue eyes sparkling. He gathered Rick into his arms, carrying the short distance across the factory floor. He carefully caried him up the metal steps to his room, Rick resting his head against Negan’s shoulder as he kicked open the door. He carefully manoeuvred Rick through the door and laid him on the bed. He threw back the covers and Rick wriggled in, noticing in what light there was that there was yet more forget-me-nots covering every free inch of shelf space. It must have taken him days to collect this many flowers. Rick felt his throat tighten, emotion welling in his chest. Negan really did care for him. How could he have ever doubted it.

Negan had pulled his trousers down again and slid under the covers next to him. Rick rolled on to his side and cupped Negan’s face in his hand. “We’re going to build a life together, aren't we?”

He smiled, taking Rick’s hand and kissing the wrist. “Fuck yes we are.” A gentle smile spread across his face. It still looked strange to Rick, seeing gentleness in Negan. He never would have believed it, but knew that together they would be stronger than they ever would have been separately.

He gazed into Negan’s eyes, both of them with eyelids drooping, breath slowing and shallow. Rick felt sleep take him just as he was wondering how he was going to tell Carl and everyone he loved his big news.


End file.
